


Everybody wants to rule the world

by Rosaura_Vanaheim



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Charlie is an evil bitch, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), boi some kinky shit, charlie's all fucked up in the head man, iron clad ruler, she always gets what she wants, she has an obsession with alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaura_Vanaheim/pseuds/Rosaura_Vanaheim
Summary: So here is an Evil Charlie Fic! There are things in this world that make mortals and demons alike change for better or for worse, be it revelations, tragedy, even obsession. Charlie Magne the Conqueror of the Immortal Empires, Queen of all slayer of the Devil and the True God what happened to the once innocent and naive flower? Real slow burn Charlastor
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlastor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I don't know why but I love when really sweet characters become evil or always were evil. I Don't Own Hazbin Hotel and I never will.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

The Queen of All, Charlie Magne sat upon her fiery throne made of obsidian within the citadel of Hell. Golden Pupils gazing down upon the hunched over figure infront of her. His once impeccable red suit was torn and tattered, the red monocle that he always wore cracked and barely holding onto a thread. The most notable thing about his body was a series of Glowing White chains wrapped all around him, Burning into him and nullifying his vast powers. Moving her gaze away from the prisoner, Charlie snapped her fingers and a crystalline bowl that held an almost ethereal glow appeared infront of her, it was filled with a crystal clear liquid. Waving a clawed hand over the bowl she gazed into its crystal depths, observing her vast empire. A smirk played upon her lips Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory all hers. How laughable were those fools who could think that they would win, that they could defeat HER.

It was all for them....they would understand...right?

Tearing her gaze away from the bowl, with another snap of her fingers it vanished. Her gaze once again returned to her prisoner. The black crown atop her head glinted in the fire light, red horns glimmering menacingly. Blonde hair flowed lazily in the air around the demoness. A large Black trident adorned with Rose's thorns and apple filigrees glowed faintly with a perpetual red hue. Eyes narrowing in amusement a wicked grin played upon the demon queens face.

"So it seems you still have some fight, some defiance left within you" The velvety almost alluring voice that held true power reverberated around the vast and ornate halls.

**"Kings and Gods have all bowed before me...what makes you think that you can refuse me for much longer, Alastor?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor doesnt quite comprehend the situation that he is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Is another chapter I hope you enjoy ^.^

The bound demon couldn't say that he was particularly... scared.  
Surprised, even. If anything this was a new form of...  
entertainment, overlooking the fleeting rage that seemed based holistically deep within. He could fight it; Something to pass the time, sate the ever passing and the ever growing boredom, despite how little time he predicted he had left, given the current circumstances.

It had dawned on him now that, though he would never outwardly display it, the situation was nothing short of thrilling, and the velvety voice that spoke down at him with such a presence did little but fuel the excitement and defiance that had been pushing him to continue to defy all forms of common sense.

"You said so yourself, my dear," he began in an almost smug tone, despite the crack of weakness that failed to go unnoticed laced deep in his words. "I still have a taste for defiance left within me."

The radio quality of his voice crackled, almost as if damaged, and he was aware of the weakness within his appearance and yet, he could feel nothing but excitement.

A smirk played upon the demonesses face, eyes narrowing a bit as Charlie gracefully arose from her throne, her dress made of a flowing red material that flowed behind her like streams of freshly spilt blood; heels clacking gently on the polished marble floors, with each step from her throne, golden eyes glowing faintly her silken tresses like strands of gold flowed elegantly behind her. The ornate trident clanged on the ground almost silently with every other step, as the queen walked over to her prisoner like a predator eyeing her prey.

Once reaching the bound demon, her clawed hand reached out and gently pet his hair lightly brushing against his ears and horns. Her velvety voice dropped an octave into a sultry yet commanding tone.

"One way or another you will succumb and bow to me, little deer." She purred "I can see behind your defiant facade, your will is slowly weakening and even if you become a broken and hollow husk of who you once were by the end of it all? So be it, you will belong to me,  
Oh mighty Radio Demon" 

The disheveled Demon flinched at the touch, never one for stimulation initiated by none other than himself. He leaned back, the chains rustling angrily against his torn suit and hissing in a low, strained pitch as it burned. He could feel his eyes crinkle at the corners - somewhat in aggression, somewhat in amused interest, and he was faintly aware of the radio static that escaped in strained breathes from himself. 

Was he angry? A little.  
Entertained? Mostly.  
Intimidated? Well... this just wasn't something he was used to. He wasn't the one to be intimidated, in fact, was the exact opposite, and this just wouldn't do.

"Is that so, my dear?" He wanted control of this game, he wanted to feel empowered even if his power was little to nothing compared to the being that stood over him, He wanted to be in control.

The queens smirk upturned a bit in sadistic amusement, as she grabbed his hair rather harshly tugging it as he dared talk back to her. Not at all caring that in the process she broke off one of his horns, the trident vanished as she caught the broken antler.  
Hand still gripped in his hair she tugged his head up her eyes glowed eerily as the blood red color seeped into her sclera, a low sadistic almost sultry chuckle escaped her painted black lips, as she waved the offending piece of bone in front of his face.

"My little deer... I don't think you quite comprehend the magnitude of the situation that you're currently in." She scolded like a patronizing parent would to a child who had misbehaved 

"you are in no position to try and gain dominance, your powers are all but evaporated. I don't care if you lose any more parts of your body because in the end you will be mine" she purred, his defiance was stunning... a little exciting even, but one can only take so much disobedience. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Alastor gasps—as if the tug on his hair wasn't enough, there was a snapping of one of his antlers. He goes paper white, panting, in what surprises him to be actual pain.  
Physical pain was something he had not dealt with in almost a century. Not since his death.  
He had forgotten what it felt like. His broken antler was equivalent to amputation. Heaviness infusing his body as if there was lead flowing through his veins.

He hissed, a deep radio crackle; startled by the sudden cruelty that the alluring beast had shown to him. His head was screaming - stinging beneath the abusing grip that disallowed him to pull away, get away, stop the horrid touch that sent uncharacteristic chills down his spine. 

"No, no, no, this is not how it should be going!' His mind screamed

He stared up, the stolen piece of antler waving like some sort of sick medal a front his face, a rage suddenly overtaking the confidence he had been fore most presenting.

"Now, that's not very fair." he growled, hoping for some sort of release from the pressure that heated and over stimulated the sensitive skin of his head. This is not what he wanted; he was supposed to be in control, and he couldn't understand how the tables have turned so quickly. Despite it all, However, his smile never faltered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Dark intentions and a silently issued challenge of words.

She giggled hand now rubbing his ears oh so gently, a contradiction to how she was treating him previously  
"Oh, darling life isn't fair in this world or the next."  
Her voice was honeyed and an undefinable tone laced within her words, perhaps it was self-loathing, eyes briefly saddened, before returning to their steely and manic glint, grin widening her sharp teeth on display in a predatory smile.

"How does it feel to be the one who's not in control? The one who isn't orchestrating the stage and all the pawns upon it?" She purred the antler disappeared just as the trident did her index finger lifted his chin, even more, eyes glowing, a thumb rubbing his cheek being mindful of that ever-present smile full of sharp-bladed teeth… a pleasant shudder shot down her spine at the thought of those teeth ripping into her flesh.  
Pulling herself from such thoughts, a hum of contemplation escaped her as she observed his face "I wonder ~ what would you look like without a smile. So full of rage or full of hopeless despair. I wonder how tantalizing that would be to witness such a scene, to have you begging or cursing my name" 

The queen laughed seductively before stepping away waving a clawed hand towards the formless and shadowy guards stationed around the room 

"Take him to his cell and make sure he is presentable for dinner this evening" she barked, Charlie, winked at him as she left the throne room proper, the corner of her dress was all that remained before it too vanished down the dark and maze-like halls of the citadel.

He growled, pained and angry, not even being given the time to at least come up with some form of a witty remark. The demon widened his smile, effectively trying to convey a sense of urgent defiance, despite the lack of power he felt draining from his hunched form. How long could he keep this up? Long enough, he assured himself.

He allowed the guards to lead him away, somewhat happy to have been taken away from such forced proximity with... her. He could feel himself heat at the thought, both a mixture of anger and... intrigue. He was never one for loss of control, but this? Yes, this was interesting.

Upon reaching the cell, Alastor pulled his aching limbs away from the prying guards and skulked into a further corner, allowing the sweet embrace of darkness to overcome him and grant him a fitful rest.

The queen was humming to herself in her room, long golden tresses were done up in a messy but elegant bun. Her dress was a gorgeous black that seemed to gain a space like sheen within the light, it hugged her curves rather nicely, a slit up the right leg just stopping at her upper thigh the collar was a turtle neck style and a simple pearl necklace was draped across her slender throat. The broken antler within her clawed grasp as slender fingers traced the broken piece of bone; oh how she had relished in his pained look, the well-hidden gaze of rage burning deep within his beautiful crimson orbs. A shudder of excitement passed through her being, eyes narrowing in glee. ‘He will be mine, all bound with a collar and chain sitting loyally by my side; begging for his mistress’s attention’  
she gazed at the time ‘only 10 minutes until dinner, two hours had flown right on by’ she thought, and with a graceful movement, she left the room making her way down to the dining room.

Back in the cells, two burly featureless guards dragged Alastor out of his cell and down a short hallway, tossing him into a simple tub, they cleaned him up, albeit a bit roughly. After he was deemed clean enough the broken stub where his horn used to be was bandaged and he was then fitted with an expensive and very finely tailored red and black suit. The glowing chains he once donned had become bracelets, Alastor was then escorted down a series of long hallways until they arrived at two large mahogany french style doors, depicting the rebellion of heaven and the creation of the demon race. As if on silent command the doors swung open of their own accord, revealing a long table with a chair at each end, covered in fine linen the table was laden with delicious looking foods. The guards pushed him into his seat and stood guard behind him if he dared try anything. 

The doors opened once more and the clacking of heels filled the room. The queen had come in, her outfit impeccable making any lesser man weak in the knees, her stride was that of a graceful apex predator, she then sat down at the other end of the table a cordial smile on her face.

"I do hope you had an easy time getting here, and I hope the food is to your liking Alastor" she spoke only out of formality, voice haughty with a nearly untraceable tone of care deep within her words.

All of the touching and the rough-housing had done nothing but ignite a deep flame within the former Radio Demon that had him clenching his usually jovial smile into almost a grimace. While delighted to be away from such torture for at least a moment, the formalities and pleasantries laid out before him in a room he couldn't quite recognize added an unusual weariness to the demon that so often sat at high alert. 

He couldn't ignore the new tone in the Queen's voice; his ears perking at the sound of... caring? He was unsure how to react - was this simply another trick to humiliate him? The thought angered him, and yet he bit his tongue and smiled back politely, completely in character.

"Oh, it was not a bother, my dear!" his tone stayed consistent, cheerful, and he narrowed his eyes carefully. "I'm sure it will all be wonderful." he accentuated his final words, leaving it within the air as somewhat of a threat, and an invite to a game of words in which he intended to win, no matter the cost. He refrained from chuckling, Let the games begin


End file.
